The invention relates to managing conditions in a network.
In a computer network, problems or other conditions associated with one or more network devices frequently pop up. To manage and maintain such problems in the network, an event log is typically stored on a selected network management system. To notify the management system of predetermined conditions, a network device sends a message (e.g., trap) to the management system. If the management server is on and it recognizes the trap condition, then an entry is added to the event log. However, if the management system is off when the message is transmitted, the message is missed and the event log is not updated.
As the number of devices connected to the network increases, the size of the event log also increases. To maintain the event log at a manageable size, a network administrator must manually remove entries as conditions are resolved.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a network system having a network device and a management system configured to identify a condition associated with the network device and to automatically update an event list in response to the condition being resolved.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The management system polls the network device to determine the status of the condition. The network device is configured to transmit a message to the management system in connection with an occurrence of the condition. The management system automatically updates the event list by determining if a condition on the event list has been resolved, and if so, removing a corresponding entry from the event list.
The invention may have one or more of the following advantages. Problems and other conditions kept in a log are automatically removed without user intervention. As a result, the log reflects the current state of all monitored network devices since it only keeps information for conditions that have not been resolved. Because a management system can poll devices for conditions in the network, the likelihood that conditions are missed by the management system is reduced.
Implementations of the invention may further include the following features. The management system includes a storage device for storing a description database identifying information associated with the condition. The description database can be updated to add more conditions. The description database includes an MIB variable associated with the condition.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a computer system for connection to a network. The computer system includes a processor, a management program executed by the processor to identify a condition on the network, and a storage device on which an event list is stored. The management program updates the event list in response to the condition being resolved.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method of managing conditions in a network of network devices. A condition on the network is identified, and a computer system on the network automatically updates an event list in response to the condition being resolved.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a computer program implemented in a computer for causing the computer to identify a condition in a network, and to automatically update an event list in response to the condition being resolved.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a computer-implemented graphical user interface method that displays an event list containing an entry associated with an identified condition in a network, and automatically updating the event list in response to the condition being resolved.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a display that is displayable by a management program on a computer monitor. The display has a first screen listing conditions associated with devices in a network. The first screen is updated in response to the conditions being resolved.
Other features and advantages will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.